


Decontamination

by straightforwardly



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Mild Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 17:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11491392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly/pseuds/straightforwardly
Summary: Tuuri watches.





	Decontamination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



> Inspired by your bathing / washing likes.

Safe behind the windows of the tank, Tuuri watched the decontamination process. Watched Sigrun, covered in troll guts and gore, strip off her gloves, her jacket, her boots, all that she wore. Watched how she stood there, tall and muscled and naked and unashamed, as the first blast of water from the hose hit her. Watched, her mouth going dry, as the hose shut off and rivulets of water ran down the valley between Sigrun’s breasts, down her hips, over her powerfully-muscled legs. 

Sigrun looked towards her, meeting her eyes through the window glass. Tuuri blushed. Sigrun grinned, and winked.


End file.
